unstoppablembersfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Llamadolphin16/The problem with me Part 3 AKA...no, just problems...
Yesterday I made a thread saying I'm leaving until summer and it's probably the two thousandth time I've done that and I know it's annoying but this time it's different. Every time I've tried to leave for a while before, I always stay, just because of the fact that either I reply to the people on that thread then decide to look around the MB a bit more and just stay forever or that I just can't leave. But this time...I actually want to... It's not to do with the Message Board itself, or anyone in it, it's because I'm just getting worse and worse at absolutely everything I ever do (school-wise), and I spend too much time on there. Sure, most people just post LESS in this situation, but I literally can't do that, I stay on there too long. And before, I didn't leave because it wasn't a big deal for me if my grades slipped a little. I'm supposed to be smart! But I'm always confused and I don't understand anything anymore and if I spent less time on the internet and that, I'd do my homework BEFORE the day before it's due...and I don't and next year is really important so I need to actually work hard for once... That also means that I'll be leaving HERE until then... So I'll wait to reply if someone comments on this, and then I'll leave... If anyone needs to talk to me (although, and I think I've said this a few times before on my user page, I don't know why at this present moment anyone would want to, since I'm an annoying liar), just go to my Message Wall. I'll reply. I planned a lot more I was going to say here, but of course I'm not going to because I've gone on about this too long already and I've forgotten most of it anyway. XD Also, completely unrelated: today in Italian our teacher showed us this nun on the Italian version of The Voice, and she sang Livin' On A Prayer. That was cool, but what was cooler is that about five seconds in, I saw the drummer, and I was like (to myself) 'Hey, I swear that's Tris...' (from The Vamps.). And then I see the two guys on guitars and I'm like 'okay, that's sooo much like Con and James.' And then I see the other guitarist and IT WAS DEFINITELY BRADLEY. So then my friend's like, 'wait...that's The Vamps...AMY, ISN'T THAT THE VAMPS???' and everyone starts yelling 'IT'S THE VAMPS OH MY GOSH!' And someone said that they knew it was them since Tristan came on screen. Yes, WELL SO DID I. BECAUSE I'M A VAMPETTE. But seriously...why are they on the Italian Voice? That's so random... O_o Ah, well. It made my day. XD BTW, I haven't actually posted on the MB since that came through, so HA! The joke's on the people that didn't think I could leave! (There were at LEAST three of them...(the other one was me, so I could see the results)...two said they didn't care because they didn't know me, and one said 'NOOOOOOOOOO!'... XD) But yeah... I'll either come back early (seven weeks is a loooong time) or I'll just stay gone for a bit longer... *shrugs* I bet no one even bothered reading this, lol. Category:Blog posts